Han and Lily
by Lils Solo
Summary: This is my take on the Han Solo trilogy if he had a sister that he had to take care of while he was off on his adventures. This is a marysue so if you don't like that kind of story, please do not read.
1. Chapter 1

Han and Lily

By: Lilian Anna Solo

Chapter 1

Punishment

She looked at the man that was standing before her. Lilian Anna Solo was so frightened that she was frozen on the spot. She wanted to tell Garris Shrike, her torturer, that Han had nothing to do with it. And it was true Han Solo, her brother, had nothing to do with the fight she had gotten into. But she found that her mouth was very dry. She looked at Han, her eyes wide with terror. She could tell that he was hiding his fear. But she could feel the terror radiating from him and it wasn't for him. It was for his sister who was in more danger then he had ever been in. And she knew it.

Garris Shrike was not a merciful man. He had caught Lily in a fight with another girl and she was only nine years old yes. But that didn't make what he was about to do any less wrong. She had done wrong and she was going to pay for it. He gives Lily an evil grin and takes a step forward, "Well Miss Solo. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He knew it wasn't her fault but she had attacked one of the crew. And her brother hadn't made a move to stop her. He looks at Lily, "I am sorry for what I have to do." And he wasn't sorry at all. He was going to enjoy this.

Han looked over at his sister, he wished there was something he could do to help her. But for one he was chained to the wall and second of all he couldn't take on Shrike and he knew it. He had to take some comfort in the fact that Lily would be able to fight him off. But that was just a small comfort. He wanted to make Lily safe. But he couldn't and that was causing him a lot of pain. He could tell that Lily was terrified and he knew that she would never trust another man, except for himself, ever again. He didn't like that. He had wanted to see her get married and have kids. But that didn't look like that was going to be easy for her.

Lily looks at Han, terror filling her eyes. She just wanted this to be over with. She then looked back at Shrike and she swallowed nervously. She knew what he was about to do. Even though she was barely nine years old. But she had to take this. She had been abused her whole life. This was a little harder then the beatings. She closed her eyes. She would get through this. She would be fully broken after this. But Han would be there to pick up the pieces, like always. She wanted to be anywhere but here.

Shrike smiles at Lily as he makes his way towards her and places a hand on her cheek and strokes it with his thumb. Her warm skin was soft and he smiled, she had been sneaking showers. And that he knew was with the help from her brother. Good! That meant that punishing him wasn't going to be for nothing. He then looks into the child's terrified eyes and he wiped at the tears that had gathered there. He then smiles and leans in down and kisses her. He let his hands roam over her body and takes off her clothing. And then he stares at her body.

Han watches in horror. How could he stop him? He would have to get Dewlanna in here and have her take care of Shrike. But she was in the kitchen cooking their dinner. So Han was on his own. And it hurt him to watch Lily be abused like this. But if he couldn't help her he would blame himself for letting this happen and he had to do something about it. He just wasn't sure what he could do. But before he could think of something Shrike was kissing her! He started to struggle hard, with the chains that chained him to the wall. He wasn't going to allow her to go through this. But he still didn't know how he was going to stop it.

Lily watched as Shrike took a step towards her. And she began to cry in spite of the brave face, "Please don't do this." Were the words that had escaped her lips. She didn't want to go through this. But she knew there was no way she could stop it. She watches as he approaches her and touches her cheek. She closes her eyes. Hoping that would shut out the unpleasantness of the situation. But of course it didn't. She would have given anything to be somewhere else. Then her clothes were ripped from her body and she broke down in sobs.

Shrike smiles and kisses the trail of tears, "Don't cry. This won't hurt…much." He whispered in her ear. He knew what he wanted and he was going to do what he could to get that. He smiles at Lily and glances at Han, "Solo this is going to be very entertaining." He told him. He wanted to hurt the both of them as much as he could. He smiles and looks into Lily's light blue eyes when they opened and smiled, "If you hadn't gone and gotten into that fight then this would never be happening." He then strokes her body, "Boy you've grown." He said with a smile. He then kisses her again. While pulling her body close to him, he smiles as Lily whimpers in pain as he enters her roughly.

Han was beside himself. He struggled so hard his wrists were starting to bleed. Lily was his whole world. And he hated seeing her in pain. He had to stop it…somehow. He fought back the fear and the tears. He would not show Shrike any fear or hurt that he was causing the two Solo's and Han was not going to show any weakness. He had to be strong for Lily's sake. She would have to have him whole so that he could make her whole. He hated Shrike more and more as he made each thrust into Lily more painful then the last.

Lily was trying to push him out of her. She had never been in so much pain in her life. She had started to sob as much as she tried to stay strong and not show him any weakness. She hated this man with every fiber of her being. She wanted to kill him…but she lacked the tools or any real motive. Then finally it was over and she sank to her knees and looked away from Han ashamed. She knew she had done the one thing Han had been telling her NOT to do. She also knew that it wasn't her fault. But she felt as if it was. She could have stopped that...right?

Han is finally let out of the chains and he rushes to Lily and takes her in his arms tightly, "Shhh, it will be alright." He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to make it right for her. But he was going to do his best. He would get her away from this place even if he had to stay here. He would help her find a nice family on Corellia and she wouldn't have to worry about Shrike anymore.

Lily wraps her arms tightly around her brother. She knew he would make things right. But at what cost to himself? She didn't want to lose him. So she looked up at him, as if she knew what he was thinking, "I'm not leaving without you." She didn't want to leave Han she would rather have to deal with Shrike then leave Han behind. He was her brother and he deserved happiness too. She shook her head and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Han smiles and strokes her hair. "Come on let's find you some clothes." He found a blanket and wrapped it around her so that she would be shielded while he took her to her room. He was so worried about her. What if she was pregnant? No he couldn't even think that. But he would make sure she was safe. And that meant putting his plan into action.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Escape

Han had helped Lily to his cabin. He wasn't supposed to have her there. But what did it matter? She was coming with him when he escaped; he just had to wait for the right time. He looks at her and smooths her hair out of her eyes, "Lils I'm so sorry that, that happened to you. Are you going to be alright?" He smiles when she gives him a small smile and nods, he could tell that she couldn't speak. She was so weak and so hurt that she was sobbing. He smiles and lies her on the bed, "Don't worry I'm going to get us both out of this." He said as he kissed her on the forehead, "I promise to take care of you for the rest of your life. And I won't let you come back here, even if you beg me." He said with a lopsided grin. He knew that Lily, like him would never want to come back to this place again.

Lily smiles and takes Han's hand, "Han?" She whispers. She wanted to make sure that he was all right. He squeezed her hand in response. She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. She knew that she couldn't sleep. Not now at any rate. They were going to get out of here and she would never have to deal with Shrike ever again. That was something that made her very happy. She hated the man with all of her being. Even though she knew it was wrong to hate. She didn't care. That man had hurt her for the last time. And then she was going to be all right. She smiles at Han, "When are we leaving?" She croaks out. She was so frightened that she was going to have to stay on the ship and never see her brother again.

Han could hear the pain in her voice and he smiles, "Don't worry Lils, if you don't make it, either will I. I will die to get you on that robot ship to Ylesia, and I'm going to make sure you get there. Promise me, you won't give up." He smiles and brings her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, "I'm going to make sure you're safe. And then I'm going to worry about me. But first we're gonna have to make our way to Dewlanna, you know she'll want to say goodbye." He smiles and strokes her hair; "I will get you out of here." He promised. He had been wanting to get her out of here for a very long time, but there was so much to do, and then there was Shrike he had caught him so many times, he had little hope that this was going to work.

Lily smiles as she looks at him and reaches up to touch his face, "Han you will be coming with me. I'm not leaving without you." She could be as stubborn as he could. They were definitely brother and sister. They never did anything without each other. And they were so close. Lily smiles and looks at Han, "You know you're my best friend…right?" She smiles when he nods, "Then you'll know that I'm going to make sure that you get out of here. And if I die trying, then I'll be happy. You're going to make it to the imperial navy and I'm going to be so proud of you when you do so." She smiles, she then sits up, "I think it's time."

Han watches her cautiously and nods, "I think you're right." He said as he got up with Lily and helped her out of the bed. "Now you remember the plan…good." He said as she nodded. He was going to make sure that she was going to be safe. He smiles as he takes her hand and leads her to the door, "I just want to make sure you have a blaster too." He said as he shorted the lock and made sure that it looked like that. He makes his way to the weapons store and steals two blasters. He hands one to Lily, "I know you've never used a blaster. But I promise you that you won't, not until you really have to, and I'm going to make sure that, that never happens." He smiles and then leads her down the hall. He was making his way to the galley.

Lily watches Han work on the door and then follows him out of the room, she didn't know what was going to happen now. But she knew that Han had everything under control, and that he was going to make sure that she was safe. She wished she could do the same thing for him. But she didn't know how to use this thing. She looked at the blaster; if she had to she would have to learn. She shook her head, she was frightened. If Shrike found them, he would rape her again and that was something that she wasn't going to allow to happen. She was so scared and she still hurt from this afternoon. She looks at Han when they reach the galley and he pulls her through.

Dewlanna was kneading some dough and she turns to look at the two of them entering the kitchen. She smiles and makes her way to Han and Lily and takes Lily up in a gentle hug, for a wookiee. [I'm so sorry you went through what you did Lily. I heard about it from some of the other kitchen staff.] She knew that Lily could understand her. Han had taught her when he had learned. And they were able to have conversations. She then looks at Han who looked as beat up as his sister and she knew he was forced to watch. She lets go of Lily and looks at Han and realizes what he was there for. He was there to say goodbye.

Han looks at Dewlanna and then at Lily, "Lily and I are leaving Dewlanna, I wish that you could come with us. But I don't know if you could fit on the shuttle with us." He smiles, "We've come to say good bye." He smiles as he looks at Lily, "Lily is not going to have to go through what she went through today ever again. I'm going to make sure of that." He promises her. He then looks at Lily, "Alright Lils, I think it's time for us to go." But leaving Dewlanna was hard for both of them. And both Han and Lily rushed to her and hugged her tightly, "It's not goodbye for good. We'll send for you when we're on Ylesia and we'll make sure that you make it there." Han said with a smile.

Lily nods as she tightens her grip on Dewlanna, "I'll miss you." She whispered into her fur. She was so scared that she was never going to see the old wookiee again. But she knew in her heart of hearts that she wasn't. She sighed as she tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She wanted to make sure that Dewlanna had a good time without them, and that she would be safe. But she was unsure on how to do that. She looked around and then back at Han, "I think we should go I hear someone coming." She looks up and then around, but she could see no one. So she turned back to Dewlanna, "Take care of yourself, OK?"

"What a touching sight." A familiar voice said from the doorway. As both Solo's spun around with a look of fear in their faces, Garris Shrike smiled and walked over to them, "I knew it was the Solo kids. They are always causing trouble. And I've been lenient before this. But now I'm going to hurt both of you so much you won't be able to walk for a month." He said with a cold smile. He took pleasure in this sort of thing. Hurting the ones that he ruled over or rescued, as he liked to call it. But it wasn't really a rescue; it had been Shrike who had told the empire where to find Lily and her mother. And he paid a lot for Lily. He wanted her to be apart of his crew, because he knew that her mother was a Jedi. But that was something he wasn't going to tell her. He was going to make sure that she was going to suffer. He smiles when he looks at her, "I take it you would like more Miss Solo?"

Lily shakes her head, "No Captain…please. I don't want anymore." She said her eyes begging him not to do it anymore. But she could tell her begging was useless. She was so scared that something was going to happen. But then two others had shown up at the door as they were talking. And Lily gulped in fear, and without realizing it reached for Han's hand, "Please don't let him touch me." She whispered to him. She was going to make sure that this man never touched her again. Or so she hoped. She looks at Shrike again and moves away from him behind Dewlanna. She had her blaster with her, but she wouldn't be able to shoot anyone. Shrike had the fastest draw that she had ever seen on a human. And that scared her.

Shrike smiles at Lily's pleas, he knew that he had frightened her. And he was going to make sure that she was punished for what she had done. Or that Solo was the one to be punished. It was obviously his idea. The young one was not smart enough for a plan this strong. He looks at the other two men that had arrived and smiles, "You may take Han but the little one is mine." He said through his clenched teeth. He smile at Lily and moves closer to her, but he didn't get very far, because Dewlanna swung her arm and caught him in the temple of his head and he flew away and hit his head on the wall, and was out cold.

But the other two men that had arrived shoot at Dewlanna and score a hit on her, "Well that takes care of the wookiee, now get those kids!" Yelled the other Shrike, he knew he was going to make sure that Lily was in the hands of the captain and soon. He didn't want to be killed himself because he let these two slips out. He makes his way over to them but when he makes the grab for her, his hand closes on air. He swears to himself and looks around and notices that both the Solo's had rushed out of the room and was nowhere to be seen.

Han was half carrying his younger sister. When he reached the locker he grabbed both space suits and handed one to his sister, "Put this on, we'll be in vaccum and I don't want you to get lost or anything like that." He smiles as he puts on his own. He then proceeds to show her what to do and how to check her vitals. He smiles at her and then takes his hand and runs up to the ship that was going to take them away from this awful place. He smiles at Lily when he gets her situated, "You stay here, I'll be back for you in a few minutes. Actually when we hit hyperspace I want you to sleep. You understand me." She nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ylesia

Lily screamed in pain as she was thrown against the wall, and her leg broke. She knew that they had landed, and she had to get to Han. She had to make sure that he was alright. He had done so much to make sure that she was safe and well. She was going to see if he was alright. She couldn't let him just stay in here. She had to go for help. She was unsure of how she was going to do this when she finally got her helmet off. She didn't know who or what lived on this planet. She hoped that they were friendly. She hadn't talked with Han about coming here ever since he had told her that they were. He had told her to keep it to herself, because if Shrike got wind of what they were going to do, then they both would be in trouble. Hopefully Shrike wouldn't be able to find them after their escape, and that they would be free of his wrath. She didn't' think that they were going to be so lucky. But she knew that it was going to work in their favor. She just had a feeling. She looked up as a medic came to her aid.

The Medic was a woman and she smiles at Lily, "Hello there. I am Dr. Lindsay, who might you be?" She smiles as she helps Lily to her feet. She looks down at her leg, and could tell that it was broken, "We'll get you fixed up in a jiffy." She promised the young woman. She knew that they would have her in tip top shape before the day was over. And the man she came with. She didn't know what the relation was. But they looked a lot like each other. And maybe this woman was his daughter, or his sister. She looked old enough to be either one. She smiles again, "Don't worry we'll get the young man that came with you, and we'll make sure he's alright." She said guessing at the young woman's thoughts. She must be worried about him, and she was going to make sure that they both were alright. She would take them to the medcenter. And there she would fix them up. And if she had to choose between the two of them, she hoped she got the girl. She was such a sweet girl, and she knew she could help her better.

Lily looks up at the doctor, "Please I just want to know if he's alright." She started to walk the direction she knew Han was in. But she stumbled and almost fell to the ground, she knew that she was going to have some trouble with this. But she was going to make it to Han, she had to see for herself that he was alright. But the doctor wouldn't let her. She took her by the arm and lead her off the ship. Lily limped off the ship, she was not happy that they weren't letting her see Han. She wanted to make sure that he was taken care of just like she was. But there was no way to make sure of that. But she had to be patient. This was a skill that she lacked, and she would have to make sure she was in the same room as Han. That would ease her worrying. And she might be able to talk to him. She hadn't talked to them since they had left the ship. But things were a little rough, and she knew Han would want to be by her side. But she wanted to be by his as well. But that was impossible at the time. She was going to have to be patient. So she laid down on the pillow that the doctor had offered her.

The doctor looks at Lily, "Don't worry Miss, we'll bring in your brother so you can have a quick word with him. But I will need to keep you in the center to make sure that you suffered only minimal damage." She smiles at Lily, "Then I think you and your friend will have a tour of the city. The High Priest will want to speak with you." She said as she turned around and exited the room. She didn't know why this woman and this man had come to this planet. But she was going to have to get to the bottom of it. It didn't seem like they had come on legal terms. But that would have to be settled later. Right now she had to make sure that she and her friend were looked after. She had to mend that leg right now, or she might not have a chance to in the future. But that would all depend on the nature of the visit of this woman and this man. She smiles at Lily, hiding the struggle within. She needed to make sure that she and her friend stayed. And not ran away when they found out why they were here.

The first thing out of Han Solo's mouth when he awoke were, "Where is Lily? Is she alright?" He had hit his head and was out cold for a little while. He wasn't sure if Lily made it. And if she didn't, he didn't know what he was going to do. But he was going to make sure that she was safe. That was his first priority. He had to keep her safe. He had told himself that when she first came into his life, he wasn't going to let anything harm her. And if that meant him dying in the process, then that's what he would do. He looked to his left and noticed Lily laying there with a smile of relief on her face. He returned the smile, "I thought you were dead." He said truthfully. He was worried that something had happened to her. But nothing had, she had only broken her leg. Wait a minute! She had broken her leg, "Lils, are you alright? I'm sorry I wasn't there to make sure that you didn't get hurt. I was trying to land the ship, and man that didn't go well. It would have been safer if I just let it crash into the planet. He chuckled a small bit and then looked at her seriously. "I just want to make sure you're alright."

Lily smiles at Han, "I'm fine. I just broke my leg." She said as she sighed, "It's not a big thing. It's on the mend. But I gotta know…" She said as she peaked around the room, "What's my name again?" She whispered so only Han could hear. She hoped that he was the only one that could hear, because if anyone else heard that, they were in big trouble. She looks at Han and shakes her head, "Never mind I remember, Alice Draygo, you know I could get used to this. I think I actually like the name Alice." She looked over at Han and smiled, "Don't worry I'll do a better job of remembering. It's just been a long time since we had to use that name." She then closed her mouth, the doctor was returning. She didn't know how she knew, but something in her mind had warned her that she was coming. She watches as the doctor enters, "This is the high priest Teroenza he would like to speak with the two of you and arrange a tour." She smiled and then she was gone, she would find out the mystery behind these two travelers.

Han looks at Teroenza, "It's nice to meet you High Priest." He smiles as he watches him look at his sister, "I'm Vyck Draygo and this is my sister Alice." He smiles they had thought that maybe Lily should stag as his wife. But that would be awkward for both Han and Lily and he didn't want to make Lily jumpy. That would just give them away, he wouldn't blame her if that happened, but he just as soon it not happen. He smiles at her, and winks, "I hear there's going to be a tour, I think that my sister will have to stay here, she has a broken leg, and I just want to make sure that she stays in tip top shape. She's going to help me pilot after all." He smiles and winks again at Lily. "I promise she won't get into any trouble." He said in a threatening voice to Lily, he didn't' want her to wander around this place by herself, and that was the code phrase he used to make sure that, that didn't happen. He smiles at her and then turns back to the High Priest, "I promise things will go smoothly." And then they were gone, on the tour.


End file.
